


Let Me Kiss Away Your Tears

by leehwi



Series: One-Shots [7]
Category: Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Yuto, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Top!Wooseok, guardian angel!wooseok, i need to work on my intense sex writing skills..., rating went up for the second chapter, use of cock rings and butt plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leehwi/pseuds/leehwi
Summary: For every single tear Yuto sheds, an order is sent to his guardian angel to replace it with a tender healing kiss.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a prompt from @PTGprompts on twitter

Light was something that Adachi shunned on a frequent basis, he squinted and held up his hand to block it. He blinked through the heavy tears that streamed down his face, his heart aching as he tried to see through the light. There was a tall figure, but he couldn't make out any features.

It had been three whole days since he'd last seen anyone, and he certainly hadn't expected them to be like this. It was a boy. Or a man, it was hard to tell. He was tall and lean, with golden skin and shining black eyes, his hair was unruly and jet black, his lips were soft and pink and smiling. It'd been too long since anyone smiled at Adachi.

His heart had been aching before but now it just hurt, he ducked his head and tried to pull away from the tender fingers that brushed his chin.

"Adachi Yuto," the boy's voice was deep, yet soft. His voice was fitting to the rest of him, beautiful. "Why are you crying?"

"I-" he broke off, suddenly feeling how close the boy was. He was so close, if Adachi moved, their noses would brush. His pained heart beat just a little faster now. "I'm in pain."

The boy simply nodded and before Adachi knew it, he was leaning closer and he pressed their lips together. Adachi's heart nearly burst. This beautiful tall boy, with his shining eyes and elegant black suit was kissing him. It was soft and warmed his flesh from the inside out.

When he pulled away, he was gone in the blink of an eye.

\--

_4 Years Later_

Adachi was on his third cigarette of the day as he stared out over the city, he took a long drag from the warm paper roll and then tossed it down onto the street below. He didn't really care to see where it landed. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back to observe the hotel room. It was empty, save the furnishings that came with most rooms as this hotel, which was more expensive than he would ever be able to afford out of pocket. The company had set him up with a nice hotel, provided he not cause any problems. So he was on his best behavior.

Well, as good as any young model would be able to behave, which of course was terrible.

He didn't want to behave poorly, he actually wanted to be a good person, but the temptations were too strong and he often found himself unable to deny them. He accepted whatever came his way and generally turned situations around to suit himself. He still had an ache deep in his chest and as he went to sit on the bed in the center of the room, he lay back and stared up at the ceiling. He blinked slowly, the lights were bright, he thought.

  
He even put a hand in front of his face to block the light from his eyes, but eventually the light got to be so irritating that his eyes welled and he flinched as a tear rolled out of the corner of his eye. He immediately jumped up to find a tissue, usually they were on the bedside table in hotels, where the fuck were they? He scrambled for the bathroom but was stopped in his tracks by a blinding light.

"Wooseok," Adachi grumbled.

"You don't look sad," the tall figure complained.

"The lights....they're bright," Adachi muttered under his breath and he nearly went to hide as he watched his guardian angel's face grow dark, the storm clouds that occasionally appeared behind his eyes were hard to ignore.

"The fucking lights were-" Wooseok cut himself off. "Whatever, let's get this over with."

Wooseok's massive hands closed around the side of Adachi's head and he tugged him closer to place a harsh kiss on his lips. Adachi's hands trembled as they went to clutch Wooseok's elbows. He hated the effect the angel had on him.

As soon as he appeared, Wooseok was gone and Adachi's heart pounded painfully in his chest. He hated seeing him leave. Over the years, countless nights of Adachi crying, countless kisses exchanged between them and the irritation towards each other built up. Adachi pretended like he hated him, he acted bitter and harsh, pretending as if he didn't care. But he did. He cared so much, it made his chest ache more than anything else. He cared so much, it made his head hurt on days when he couldn't cry. Sometimes he tried to force himself to cry, just so he could see Wooseok, but the tears never came. And no tears meant no guardian angel.

\--

_1 Year Later_

Adachi Yuto had never been truly heartbroken. He had never felt overwhelming pain in his heart. He had never felt physically crushed. But on the night when his father in Japan called him while he was in the middle of a photo shoot, he experienced genuine heartbreak.

His beloved mother had passed away and he was miles away in Korea, he wouldn't even be able to go be with his father and he would just barely be able to get there for the funeral, before heading back to Korea. His schedule was tight, but this was ridiculous. He hadn't cried once throughout the whole day. When he got the phone call, he had finished the photo shoot before discussing the situation with his manager. During the entire car ride back to the company offices, he didn't cry. He didn't even cry when he had sat and argued with his manager about allowing him to fly back that night. He had shouted and called him horrible things, his manager, who had been nothing but kind, did not yell back. No one yelled back.

Everyone was kind and understanding, they knew he was hurting and some even said "You can cry, it's okay". But he refused to cry. The last person he wanted to see right now was his cursed guardian. Two weeks prior, he had had an argument with his guardian angel, the stupidest sounding statement in the world, but it wasn't stupid to Adachi. He had called him terrible things and in turn Wooseok had simply said, "When I was told I was being punished, I didn't expect it to be to this extent. You're truly burdensome, Adachi Yuto."

The most painful thing Adachi had ever heard, it hurt so much he couldn't even cry, he just lay in bed and stared at the ceiling.

But now, nearly 12 hours since he'd heard of his mother's death, he found it hard not to cry. He quickly stripped down and stepped into the shower, trying to wash away the tears. The last thing he wanted was for Wooseok to appear now. He wouldn't be able to look at him and he didn't want Wooseok's lips anywhere near him right now.

While washing the soap out of his hair, he lost track of his emotions and he felt tears mix with the water that was pouring on him. He knew that the damn angel would be here any second, so he decided to make the most of it and ignore him. His chest felt bruised from all the tears that he'd held back, so he allowed them to fall now. He cried. He sobbed. He let the emotions tear through him and come stumbling out of his mouth. He let his knees collapse from under him and he kneeled on the ground, fists against the wall as the sobs ripped out of his chest.

In his mind, he collected everything. Every memory of his mother, he didn't want to forget anything. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to remember the sound of her voice, her laugh, the little crinkles next to her. What if he forgot what she looked like over time? What if he forgot her voice? What if he forgot what her cooking tasted like? What she smelled like? He hadn't been prepared for this. If he had known she wasn't well ahead of time, he would have taken time to prepare.

He didn't want to look behind him, he didn't want to see Wooseok, he stayed where he was until he'd cried enough to feel okay standing up. His legs were still weak and he carefully climbed to his feet, pressing against the wall for support. He finished washing the soap away and was going to turn off the water when a large hand closed around his. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest.

A taller body pressed against his, he could feel the soft silky fabric of the suit that Wooseok always wore. The hand around his own pulled his hand off of the knob, allowing the water to continue to pour over them. Adachi's remembered his naked, exposed body and flushed deep red. Warm arms closed around him, hugging him tight. He felt safe for the first time in years.

Wooseok and him had never hugged, they'd never touched other than a kiss. They'd never even held hands. But this...this was all Adachi ever wanted. A warm enveloping hug, Wooseok's mouth right next to his ear, whispering his name to him and holding onto his hand, which was pressed against his chest where Wooseok's hands rested. He couldn't stop it now, all the feelings that had built up from Wooseok's presence and his kisses, everything that Adachi had felt over the years came out in three words.

"I miss you."

The guardian angel behind him froze, his body stiff and his hands slowly moved away, leaving Adachi feeling desperate. He hated the idea of Wooseok pulling away, he couldn't lose him. But Wooseok's hands closed around Adachi's bare shoulders and spun him around faster than he thought possible. Now getting a good look at Wooseok, he felt his throat begin to close up. He was so tall and almost imposing, his dark suit was soaked through and clung to his frame, his dark curls were plastered against his forehead, his eyes were dark and he was drenched head to toe. He looked ridiculously hot.

He shoved Adachi's body against the wall and slammed his mouth against his, his tongue intruding the other's mouth and probing around, his hands clutching his shoulders and then clutching his face. It was passionate and aggressive and everything that Adachi had longed for. He groaned into the other's mouth, his hands coming up to run through his wet hair. The second Wooseok pulled away for air, he was gone. He disappeared, leaving Adachi holding nothing. His body was on fire and his heart was slamming against his chest.

"Woo..." he gasped, looking around dumbly. But of course, just as always - his angel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, WooYu fucking...finally.  
> Anyways, if you liked the first chapter and want to read them having hardcore sex, by all means continue.  
> If you don't, then don't read this at all.  
> It's literally like porn w/o plot, so...bear with me I guess haha.

He had an itch, not one he could scratch either. Adachi had been on edge for days, he cried at his mother's funeral and had briefly felt arms circle around his back. Somehow no one saw this giant figure appear behind him, who had turned the boy towards him to kiss each of his wet eyes, murmuring kind words to him before a simple lip lock whisked him away, leaving Adachi's chest empty. And leaving him with an itch.

There were many ways the human body could force itself to cry, but Adachi was simply a model, not an actor. He was not familiar with these ways, nor did he particularly want to be familiar with these ways. But he had never found himself so desperate to cry, his chest hurt so much but despite all the pain, no tears seemed to come. He had sat on his bed, head in hands trying to force some kind of emotion out, but he couldn't. He wondered if some part of him was afraid of seeing Wooseok, with his newfound feelings festering inside of him.

A memory suddenly came back to him and he snapped his fingers as he realized how stupid he'd been, if he was really that desperate to see Wooseok, he should've thought of it before. A plan started to form in his mind but he couldn't just jump right into it, he needed to prepare.

He decided on later that night as when he'd take action, but for right now, he needed to get ahold of his fellow model friend - Shinwon, who was an underwear model and did a few questionable photoshoots for a friend awhile back. Rumor has it, he still has the stuff.

He called Shinwon up and it wasn't long before he'd collected what he needed, he just needed to get to work and his plan would be set. He set up the hotel room, complete with candles for a romantic mood and some music playing in the background. He laid down on the bed and set to work, he used the lube to stretch his hole and before long he was a quivering mess. Just the memory of his encounter with Wooseok in the shower was enough to make him hard. He moaned Wooseok's name softly as he slid four fingers in and out of himself, he wanted to be generous enough to prepare for him being massive.

He reached into the bag he'd gotten from Shinwon and pulled out the plug, he wasn't sure why Shinwon needed this for a photoshoot but he shrugged and carefully situated it inside himself, feeling his body clench around it. Everything was too sensitive right now and he shuddered as he shuffled through the bag once more to withdraw something black and leather and lace and pretty. He smirked a bit and latched the collar around his throat, the attached leash was long and would be just the right length. It stretched out in front of him, his fingers feeling the firm leather and nodding, yes, this would do just fine.

Now all he needed to do, was cry. That wouldn't be too hard, right? Just a cock ring here and some moving around there and soon he'd be so desperate for Wooseok that the tears wouldn't be able to not come. He secured the cock ring on and he felt a tight burn low in his stomach, his arousal was building as he replayed the scene of Wooseok slamming him against the shower wall in his head. It was all he'd been able to think about all day and now he was putting it to good use.

Wooseok was all he could think about anymore, his massive frame was the first thing that Yuto had noticed, but it was his beautiful doe eyes and his full lips that had first attracted Yuto to him. How could anyone resist a tall gorgeous man, let alone one that kissed you to make you stop crying.

There was something devilishly attractive about his guardian angel, something that couldn't be described, it wasn't something you could see at first glance. Maybe it was the fire in his eyes whenever he looked at Yuto, maybe it was his hands that cupped his face effortlessly, maybe it was the smirk that traced along the shape of his lips whenever Yuto was swiping at his nose with a sleeve.

Or maybe it was just the fact that he was Wooseok - seemingly mysterious, but Yuto knew him so well. He knew the sound of his footsteps, he knew the way he shifted uncomfortably before making his presence known. He knew the way he rubbed his hands together and smoothed down his nostrils before kissing Yuto. He knew the way he sometimes let out a tiny whine whenever the kiss was slightly more passionate than it normally was. He knew that he wanted this just as badly as Yuto did.

Just the thought of Wooseok was making Yuto harder, but he needed more if he was going to bring genuine tears of desperation to his eyes. He wanted Wooseok so badly, he wanted his hands all over his body, his hot mouth on his nipples, then on his cock. He wanted him to be rough and to bite and suck on every inch of skin he could get - except the mouth, he wouldn't let Wooseok kiss his mouth.

He wouldn't let him get away this time.

He needed Wooseok, he needed to be filled with Wooseok, he needed to be breathing in his scent and feeling only his touch and only hear his moans and...fuck, he needed him.

The thought of having Wooseok touching him was enough to draw a whine out of Yuto, his hips lurched forwards at the thought of Wooseok's mouth wrapped around his cock, his tongue swiping over the head while his hand massaged his balls. He whined as he felt the plug firmly inside of him, his body shifting as he grew more and more desperate.

"Wooseok-ah," he groaned as he wriggled on the bed.

His eyes instinctively squeezed shut and he moaned, there was so much heat spreading through his body and yet he couldn't quite touch it, he had never wanted anything so much in his life as he did Wooseok right now. His breathing was ragged and his arousal was growing painful.

Eyes closed tight, a single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye and he almost cried more from relief.

Finally.

He didn't dare open his eyes, what if it hadn't worked? What if he'd found someone else to guard? All of the obscure fears that were running through him were cleared away as he heard the sound of a thick coat hitting the floor.

"Well," Wooseok's deep voice made Yuto whimper. "You were just waiting for me, weren't you?"

Yuto managed a pained nod, eyes still shut.

"I see you're all well prepared..." for half a second too long, Yuto wondered if he’d fucked up, but then he felt the bed dip below him and his eyes flung open to see that Wooseok had put one knee on the bottom of the bed. He was dressed in his usual outfit, but without the coat, it was so much easier for Yuto to ogle his figure.

He was wearing tight black pants, a black collared button down and his hair was slicked back on his head, he looked amazing and Yuto quickly found himself short of breath. Wooseok was staring at him with the blackest eyes, they were hard to read right now, but the way his chest moved up and down as he breathed and his Adam’s apple bobbed as he gulped...Yuto guessed he was decently fucked right now.

Wooseok watched him closely, watched the way he squirmed as he placed a hand next to him and leaned forwards. Yuto’s eyes fluttered shut, as if he thought Wooseok would touch him. The guardian angel’s long slender fingers wrapped the leash that was secured to Yuto’s collar. He examined it for a second, considering what to do with it, before deciding. He gave it a sharp tug and Yuto looked up at him with wide eyes.

“Get down here,” Wooseok growled and yanked again until Yuto scrambled to the bottom of the bed, following Wooseok as he got up. He shoved Yuto so he was sitting on the edge of the bed, Yuto responded quick, how obedient he was...

He bent forwards and wrapped the leash around his palm and clenched it tightly, he tugged on it until Yuto was nearly nose to nose with him. His eyes were darker than Yuto had ever seen them and it was quite possibly the fucking sexiest thing he’d ever seen. He could hardly breathe being this close to Wooseok while he was like this.

Wooseok’s tongue darted out of his mouth and traced along Yuto’s cheekbone, moving up to stop at his eyebrow, the model felt a shiver run up his spine. Wooseok had actually licked him and damn, he’d liked it more than he thought he should.

“Please,” Yuto breathed, his arousal demanding attention again. He was impossibly hard, to the point of it hurting.

A hand shoved him so he was lying back on the bed and Wooseok straddled his hips, his pants rubbing against Yuto’s dick, making him cry out. He hadn’t been expecting the friction and there was a heat pooled at his stomach that was pounding on his skin, a constant reminder of how hard he was.

“Tell me what you want,” Wooseok demanded and when Yuto hesitated, he dipped his hips down, dragging the crotch of his pants against Yuto’s erection, making him whimper again. “ _ Tell me _ .”

Hearing Wooseok’s voice drop to a growl was arousing enough, but when he was poised above Yuto and grinding his hips down on his cock, it was too much. Yuto managed to gasp out, “Your mouth,” before he was reduced to moans again.

“Where?”

“ _ Everywhere _ .”

Wooseok knew how to provide, his mouth glanced across Yuto’s skin, so hot yet not actually latched onto anywhere yet. He stopped to circle one of his nipples, making Yuto groan, before he continued barely touching his abdomen as he placed tiny kisses on his skin. And he apparently knew how to tease.

He hovered over Yuto’s cock, not touching, just breathing. His hot breath made Yuto want to kick him, but he knew if he did that, then he wouldn’t get what he wanted. He moved on from his dick - which infuriated Yuto, but he remained silent - he made his way down to Yuto’s fucking knees, before he actually put his mouth on him. He licked a stripe from his knee to his thigh, before stopping to gnaw on the flesh there, his teeth sucking little red marks on the inside of his thigh.

Wooseok slowly worked his way up Yuto’s body, his tongue dragging up his crotch, just next to his cock, before he stopped to bury his nose in the patch of hair there. He seemed quite interested in Yuto’s happy trail and he lifted his hand to card his fingers through the dark coarse hair. Satisfied, he moved on, his tongue swiping over his navel and teeth biting gently into his stomach. He was on the move again and stopped his time at his chest, his hands moved up Yuto’s torso, stopping to massage the protruding bone at his hip, the other moving to grab onto the leash again, holding him in place.

He gave Yuto a look, searching for approval and once he received it, he sucked a nipple into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth over it. Yuto’s high pitched whine was both ego inflating but also encouraging and Wooseok’s continued to toy with his nipple, his tongue dragging across it, agonizingly slow.

Yuto arched into his mouth, his groan making Wooseok pull off and stare at him. “God, you’re really desperate, aren’t you?” he asked, seemingly shocked that Yuto could be this eager just from his touches and a ring.

The Japanese man nodded and then his eyes shifted down to direct towards his cock. Wooseok frowned and then seemed to understand - surprisingly quickly.

“ _ Oh _ . You have...?  _ Oh _ .”

The urgency of Yuto’s need was apparent, the last thing Wooseok would want would be for his beloved Yuto to feel uncomfortable. “Move,” he instructed and climbed back onto the bed, moving almost predatorily over Yuto as the model scurried back against the headboard. Wooseok grabbed ahold of Yuto’s thigh, his fingers clenching into the soft flesh and he tugged, pulling him so that he was lying on his back.

His fingers moved to trace over Yuto’s lips, he seemed tempted for a second and a soft whimper of “Don’t,” was all he needed to back down. He turned his attention instead to Yuto’s neck, he buried his nose in his neck and kissed along the dip of his jaw, moving to his collarbone. He bit and sucked on the nape of his neck until Yuto let out a desperate whine.

“Please, can’t you take your clothes off?”

Wooseok pulled away, a smirk on his lips. “No,” before Yuto could protest, Wooseok cut him off and continued. “But you can.”

There wasn’t even a second’s hesitation before Yuto was tugging at his shirt, untucking it from his pants and then setting his attention on the buttons. Wooseok was still leaning over him, toying with the leather leash, his fingers wrapping it up and his eyes boring holes in Yuto as he examined his body. Yuto’s hands somehow worked faster and he practically ripped Wooseok’s shirt open, tugging at the shoulders to get it off. 

Wooseok had a surprisingly full figure, his muscles were firm and his skin was dark, making it even more enticing. His arm muscles strained as he pulled his arms from the sleeves. Yuto had never seen Wooseok in anything less than a suit and a coat, this was new. Not just new, but this was everything to Yuto. He had been waiting for this for 5 years now.

His hands slid down Wooseok’s chest and stomach, feeling the long torso before him. God, he was gorgeous. His hands rested at the belt of his pants and he swallowed, there was no way he was going to turn around and stop this, but there was something that made him hesitate. Wooseok had always been such an impressive figure to him, he was always untouchable, he was a rock. But now...Yuto was about to have sex with him.

_ No turning back. _

Yuto unbuckled the belt and tugged it off, watching the way Wooseok’s hips swayed with the motion, Yuto discarded it onto the floor. He noticed that Wooseok was still holding onto his leash...how far would he be able to go? He stopped before his fingers touched the button on his pants and he looked up at Wooseok, when their eyes met, his tongue darted out to swipe across his lips.

He unbuttoned the pants before him and slipped his hand in, ready to cup him through his boxers, except there were no boxers. He wasn’t wearing anything underneath his pants, maybe he never had. Yuto swallowed roughly, his eyes widening as he looked up at Wooseok.

His guardian angel simply let out a sharp laugh, before yanking on his collar to bring Yuto’s mouth to his chest. Instinctively, Yuto's mouth latched onto the skin of his chest, his lips falling over and his tongue lazily gliding along his nipple. Wooseok ran a hand through Yuto’s hair, taking a clump in his fist, leaning down so his mouth was right against his ear. “Let’s get that thing out of you, shall we?”

Keening into his touch, Yuto nodded silently, his eyes drifting shut. He had never wanted anything more and he shifted slightly to remove the plug from inside him and he tossed it onto the floor, his ass clenching around the empty space that was left behind. He was painfully hard and as Wooseok shifted to push him onto his chest, he lifted his hips a bit, not wanting his cock to come into contact with the bed.

Behind him, he heard the sound of Wooseok discarding his pants and then the bed dipped again as he climbed back over it. Yuto gestured vaguely at the nightstand, where the bottle of lube that he’d used was sitting. He heard Wooseok spread it on his cock, before he lifted Yuto’s hips.

Yuto sucked in a breath of anticipation, he was sure that Wooseok was big, but he never would have expected this as he felt Wooseok slowly slide his dick inside of him. He was fucking massive. Yuto clenched tightly around him, a whimper leaving his lips.

“Shh, it’s okay, baby,” Wooseok groaned against his ear.

“M-move,” Yuto begged.

Carefully, but surely, Wooseok began to thrust in and out of him, small sighs of pleasure escaping Yuto. Wooseok was being gentle, he could tell, but he didn’t want gentle. He waited until Wooseok was thrusting in and he slammed his hips back against his dick, hearing Wooseok’s tiny wheeze making it all worth it, despite how painful it'd been for Yuto.

“Damnit, why didn’t you say that’s how you wanted to play?”

Wooseok thrust so hard into him, Yuto was pretty sure he was simultaneously sucking the other’s dick. He slammed his cock deep inside of Yuto, grinding his hips as he did so, Yuto moaning eagerly. This was exactly what he wanted.

He had never expected that Wooseok would try to break his bed, but Yuto was growing concerned for the frame as Wooseok pounded into him. The ring around Yuto’s cock was incredibly tight and painful now and he desperately wanted to come, but knew that he’d wait for Wooseok’s instruction before doing so.

Their bodies slid together tightly, thighs against thighs, arms pinned against his back and a warm growl against the back of his neck. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Wooseok pulled the leash up, Yuto’s head tilting back and pressing against Wooseok’s shoulder. He could feel the hot breath against his ear and the collar was tight around his throat. He liked the way it felt.

“H-hyung,” Yuto gasped, hearing a chuckle from Wooseok.

“I’m not your hyung, Yuto,” he breathed. Yuto whimpered.  _ Wooseok was younger than him?  _ The thought made this all the more exciting and thrilling, the idea of being at the mercy of someone so young, yet so powerful.

“P-please let me come, Wooseokkie.”

Wooseok seemed to consider it, his teeth ghosting the shell of Yuto’s ear, before his voice somehow dropped another octave and he purred, “No. Not yet,” into Yuto’s hair.

Yuto whimpered desperately. He was so hard and he’d been so patient for him, why not? He couldn’t be angry at Wooseok though and he let him continue to fuck him, until Wooseok pulled out to come all over Yuto’s ass, the sticky liquid leaking down between his thighs and dripping onto the sheets. Wooseok had the most beautiful groan when he orgasmed, it made Yuto smile. He did that to him, that sound was because of him.

“Good boy,” Wooseok said breathlessly, his hand reaching out to ruffle his hair.

“Is it my turn?” Yuto whined.

Wooseok nodded and flipped Yuto over onto his back, pushing him back, his hand still clutching the leash, would he ever let that damn thing go? Not that Yuto really wanted him to. Wooseok reached forwards and pulled the cock ring off of Yuto, who gasped in relief as soon as it was gone. His erection was painful and aching, he looked at Wooseok. “Please?”

“Lemme,” Wooseok scooted his butt down and then bent forward, he pressed his tongue to the underside of Yuto’s cock and dragged up. That was all it took, Yuto spurted all over his stomach and he let out a shout as he came. He felt spent, his ass was stretched and his throat ached.

Wooseok climbed up and went towards the bathroom, now that he was standing, Yuto got a better look at his body. His ass was a little flat, but it was nice and his legs were impossibly long, his back was where all the hard muscle had gone, stretching out over his spine and shoulders. On his way back from the bathroom - towel now in hand - Yuto was able to appreciate all of him. His cock really was massive and his thighs were thick and soft, his stomach flat and his arms firm.

He was all of this and more and he was Yuto’s. Just looking at him made Yuto’s mouth water. He couldn’t believe this literal angel was all his, he could fuck him to his heart’s content or get fucked by him to his heart’s content and no one would ever be able to take him from him.  
  
After Wooseok cleaned him off and climbed into bed with him, Yuto snuggled up close to him, pressing his face into his chest. He was happy, having strong arms wrapped around him and a heavy breath trickling over his ears as Wooseok slowly drifted to sleep. Yuto’s heart felt a tiny pang and he realized that they wouldn’t be able to kiss each other good morning, or else Wooseok would disappear.  
  
Oh well, they could always fuck in the morning instead. Morning sex was good for the body, he’d heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it...  
> I hope you liked it!  
> Thank you so much for reading. <3  
> And btw, the leash/collar was more than a little inspired by the Japanese mini album previews eek

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short I'm sorry. I just haven't finished any of my long fics and wanted to give y'all something.  
> This is for Bibi because she's Yuto trash.  
> I hope you all enjoy it!  
> I might write more if you guys like it...


End file.
